


Hey There Delilah

by Sansa101



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Unplanned Pregnancy, fast burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansa101/pseuds/Sansa101
Summary: Delilah gets pregnant after a sexual encounter with Doctor Spencer Reid.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	Hey There Delilah

**Author's Note:**

> A short one shot that was running around in my head for days. Sorry for the bad smut, never written it before.

Hands pull down on Delilah’s hips as lips kiss against the base of her neck, one of her partners grabs onto her loving the other grabs her harshly. Delilah gasps as her lover takes one of her nipples into his mouth sucking gently as his other hand cradles her other breast. She raises her hands to run them through his long soft brown hair.

He moans against her breast as she meets his thrust for thrust.

She shudders as her boyfriend scrapes her back with his nails and moves behind her. He pushes her down onto the chest of her lover, she closes her eyes as he enters her.

She winces as he thrusts, she looks up into the eyes of her lover and sees different emotions swirling in his golden hazel eyes. Her lover lets himself slip out of her as her boyfriend ravages her from behind.

Her lover lowers his hands to her waist to keep her up right, she smiles down at him with pain clouding her cool baby blue eyes. Her boyfriend thrust over and over again until he finishes, he pulls himself out then pushes her away.

She lands back onto the chest of her lover as he wraps his arms around her protectively, her boyfriend slides off the bed and heads toward the bathroom. He closes the door, locks it and turns the shower on.

Delilah places her hands on the arms of her lover and looks up at him, she thinks him the most handsome man she has ever seen. With his soft skin, pink lips, and his hands oh his hands when flexed show off his veins. His hands are strong yet gentle, his hands are what made her want him, what let her know who he was as a person.

“Are you okay?” He asks his hand caressing her soft cheek, as she nods her head with a small smile on her face.

“He always does that, he likes rough about sex.” She says lowly grazing his skin, still laying down on his chest.

“You didn’t get to finish did you?” She asks, letting her hand trail down their bodies stopping on his stomach when he gently grabs her hand.

“You don’t have to, I don’t want to hurt you anymore than you already are.” He says putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

“You won’t,” She says sitting up and straddles his lap, “plus I want to know how you make love.” She finishes saying letting him slide back into her. He lets out a breathy moan, then he flips them so she is on her back.

“Fine, but you relax and let me do all the work.” He says lifting her leg up and putting it on his shoulder. She nods excited at the new position, he kisses her then begins to thrust into her slow and gently. She lets out moan after moan as he hits her clit over and over again she begins to feel the build up in her lower belly as he starts to go at a faster pace.

She cries out as she reaches her climax just as he does. They race their climaxes together, and he shouts out her name. Once they come back down and he slides out of her, he lies by her side as she says, “Thank you, Doctor.”

-/-

Delilah cries as she sits on the toilet, her hand covering her mouth to keep quiet so her boyfriend doesn’t hear. A white stick being held in her fingers that has a plus sign on the other end of it.

“Delilah, hurry up you’re gonna make us late.” Her boyfriend calls from the other side of the bathroom door.

“Okay.” She says biting her tongue to keep from crying out loud, she hides the pregnancy test beneath the sink and flushes the toilet.

-/-

“Delilah what is this?!” Her boyfriend shouts coming down the stairs holding the little white stick. Delilah cringes in on herself when she sees the pregnancy test, she opens her mouth to explain but nothing comes out.

“Are you actually pregnant?” Sam asks his eyes narrow as he looks down at her stomach in disgust. She doesn’t answer, her head falls down in shame as her eyes start to fill with un-shed tears.

“One rule. I had one rule, if you wanted to be my girlfriend and live with me. You don’t get pregnant.” Sam says as he begins to walk toward her, Delilah finally looks up to see him shaking his head.

“I actually liked you. Shame really.” He says placing his hands onto her shoulders roughly, he then pushes her past himself. “Pack all of your shit and get out.”

Delilah opens her mouth to refuse but one look at his face shuts her up as she quickly flees up the stairs. She grabs a bag and packs all the clothes she can fit into the bag. She then leaves her now ex boyfriend’s house, calling her best friend to come pick her up.

-/-

Delilah sits quietly in the coffee shop, waiting for the Doctor. Her head in her palm as she people watches. The bell above the door rings letting Delilah know that someone new has entered the coffee shop.

Looking up she sees the young, handsome Doctor walking toward her. She smiles at him once he reaches the table, he smiles back then sits down. “Hello, again.” She says with a smile still on her beautiful face, and he chuckles.

“Hello, again to you too.” He replies then leans forward to rest his elbows on the table’s surface. Delilah leans forward as well but has trouble reaching the table, she huffs but still smiles at the young man.

“You said on the phone that you had something important to tell me?” He says as his head tilts to the left slightly.

Delilah breathes deeply, trying to prepare herself for what she has to tell him. The news is quite life changing after all.

“Um… yes well the thing is Doctor that I am… well I am pregnant.” She says looking down at the table but looks back up when she hears him choke on the air. His eyes are wide as he tries to remember how to breathe, he looks down at her body like he is scanning her.

He sees her outfit, an over sized ruby red sweater covers her entire up half and she is wearing large blue jeans with holes in the knees.

“P...p...pregnant?” He stutters out looking her in those cool baby blue doe eyes, and she nods her head. Blonde hair falls from behind her ears as she nods her head, and he fights the feeling down to reach across the table to put them back into place.

“How far a longer are you?” He asks after a moment of silence passes over them.

“I am three months.” She says smiling, placing her hand on her lower belly and that’s when he sees it. Her baby bump, and he again has to fight the urge to reach and touch her.

“Am I the father?” He asks his voice coming out in cracks as he feels his throat start to close.

“Yeah, my ex wanted a paternity test so he didn’t have to take responsibility.” She says cradling her lower belly tighter.

He feels his breath get caught in his throat as he realizes that he is finally going to be a father. “C...c...can I feel the baby?” He asks shyly, finally letting himself reach out to touch her.

She looks at him and nods her head, she starts to raise from her seat but he shakes his head and gets up instead.

“You can, it’s just can we leave and go somewhere else. It’s kind of a private thing.” She says raising again. He nods his head and helps her from her seat, then leads her out of the coffee shop.

“My place is just down the street.” He says and she nods her head so he leads the way to his apartment. After a few minutes of walking and going up the stairs they reach his apartment and let themselves in. He shuts the door and locks it then leads her to the coach to sit down again.

Once she is sitting down she grabs one of his hands and places it on her belly, she watches as his face goes from fright to awe as he feels the baby.

“It’s too early for them to kick, but you can feel them moving.” She says once he kneels eye level with her belly.

“You don’t know the baby’s gender?” He asks looking up at her, she shakes her head and then smiles even bigger. He gives her a confused look as she giggles a little.

“No, I have a doctor’s appointment next week to see if they can tell the babies genders.” She says waiting for him to catch on.

“Wait, wait you said babies, and genders as in plural. Are you… are you…” He starts as she places both of his hands onto both sides of her belly.

“Plural as in two, I am having twins, Doctor.” She says a smile on her glowing face as he feels both of their children move within her.

His eyes widen as he lets out a choked laugh and he pushes up off of one knee and kisses her on the lips. Her eyes close quickly as she kisses him back with longing and passion, he pulls away a few seconds later.

She huffs as he chuckles at the adorable pouting look on her face, he places his hands on her cheeks as he says, “I want to be at every doctor’s appointment, every ultrasound appointment, even any mommy/ daddy classes, okay?” She nods her head as tears start to fall and he gently wipes them away as they fall.

“Oh and since you are carrying **our** children you can call me by my name, Spencer. Spencer Reid.” He says and she smiles nodding her head.

-/-

Delilah smiles as she sees Spencer at his desk working away on a file. She holds onto the rail as she walks down the stairs in the office.

As he works on his file, Spencer looks at his desk to find his pen when his eye catches sight of the ultrasound picture that he keeps framed on his desk. When he first told his teammates his family they were shocked. They didn’t even know that he had a girlfriend let alone a pregnant one, and when he explained to them that while when they first laid together that they weren’t in fact together yet now they were.

Delilah smiles at his team members as they pass by her, she even hugs Penelope and Jj when they come toward her excitedly.

“Spence,” Delilah calls out toward her boyfriend, he looks up at her and smiles waving at her.

He gets up from his seat quickly and races toward her. “Hey what are you doing here?” He asks once he reaches her, she smiles and opens her mouth to answer him when she feels something wet trail down her leg.

She looks down confused until she sees the ground beneath her feet soaked and she lets out a scream.

Spencer’s smile drops as he watches her scream out in pain, he holds onto her as her legs give out. She holds onto her baby bump as she screams again, her dress is soaked as Spencer lays her down on the floor.

“Spence, something feels wrong!” Delilah says grabbing onto Spencer’s arm as he calls out to the other to call an ambulance. He looks down at her as she breathes deeply trying to ease the pain, as she does this he looks down further and sees a red patch growing on her dress.

His breath gets caught in his throat at the sight and tears form in his eyes as Delilah’s hold on his arm grows weaker. “SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!!! AND TELL THEM TO HURRY!!!!” He yells at the people who are surrounding them.

He feels hands plant themselves on his shoulders and he watches Penelope and Jj hold onto Delilah. He looks behind him to see Derek holding his shoulders and Hotch on the phone talking to the police dispatch.

He turns to look back at Delilah when she speaks to him in a weak whisper. “It hurts Spence, it hurts so much.”

“I know, baby, I know but just hold on a little longer. You gotta hold on for me and the little ones, okay?” He asks, pushing hair off of her face.

“They said the ambulance will be here shortly Reid.” Hotch says with sadness in his voice watching the scene before him unfold.

After a few minutes the ambulance shows up and takes both Delilah and Spencer to the nearest hospital. Delilah goes in and out of consciousness as they hurry her to the E.R, they push Spencer back when he tries to follow after her.

He sits down in defeat as his family shows up for moral support.

“How is she doing?” Pen asks hugging herself and Spencer lets out a choked sob. Jj hugs him to her.

“I haven’t gotten an update.” He says trying to wipe away his tears, and Pen nods her head fighting back tears of her own.

-/-

The twins were removed by c-section as the doctors raced against time to save the mother.

Spencer sits asleep by Delilah’s bed with the twins in their little beds, just as she begins to wake up their daughters start to cry.

Delilah’s eyes open looking left to right as her eyes land on the little beds off to the side, she pushes the blankets off and carefully passes by Spencer heading toward her babies.

“Shshsh, little ones.” She says looking in the beds as Spencer comes from behind her hugging her to him.

He holds her tightly but is mindful of the stitches on her lower belly, he breathes in her scent and lets his tears fall onto her shoulder.

After she gets their daughters to calm down she turns around in his arms and hugs him tightly.

“Shshsh, I am alive.” She whispers and rubs her face against his chest, he shudders as he kisses the top of her head.

“You almost didn’t make it, you fought for twelve hours straight and even then you were asleep for days afterward. We almost lost you.” He says pulling away from her a little to look in her eyes, and she gasps at the bags under his eyes.

“I am fine, it only hurts a little. I am fine Spence.” She whispers and he closes his eyes before he hugs her back to him.

The two hug each other next to their twin baby girls, with their hearts beating as one.

“I love you.” He says kissing her forehead.

“I love you too, Spence.” She says back leaning her head over his heart.


End file.
